The Sorcerer's Stone
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (or The Philosopher's Stone in England) is the first chapter in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Story Levels *The Magic Begins *Out of the Dungeon *A Jinxed Broom *The Restricted Section *The Forbidden Forest *Face of the Enemy Lessons Characters Differences from the book and film *Professor Dumbledore does not use the Deluminator to put out all the lights out on Privet Drive. *The cat at Privet Drive is not the Animagus form of Professor McGonagall but just a normal black cat *When Hagrid arrives at Privet Drive he crashes the flying motorcycle into the flower beds. *Dudley's birthday is skipped, and Piers Polkiss is absent. *The letters from Hogwarts come from more places in the Dursley home, such as the toaster, the washing machine, and in between the windshield-wipers of their car while driving to the Hut-on-the-Rock. *In the book and movie Vernon tries to shoot Hagrid with a Double Barrel Shotgun, but in the game Hagrid simply scares the Dursleys by barging through the back, scaring them and causing them to break. Also, Hagrid does not give Dudley a pigs-tail, or give Harry a birthday cake. *The goblin that Hagrid showed Harry's keys to, appeared to have been taking notes. But when the goblin goes to fetch Griphook, Hagrid caught a glimpse of the paper, revealing it to simply have been a child's drawing of a house. *At The Leaky Cauldron, the customers aren't in shock when they see Harry. *In the game Griphook opens Vault 712 which had goblins discoing to the Harry Potter theme. *Hermione doesn't meet Harry and Ron on the Hogwart's Express; they met each other on Platform 9¾. Also, Ron tries fixing Harry's glasses with reparo, but fails and turns a wizard's hat into a frog. *Pansy Parkinson is absent. *Lee Jordan does not have dreadlocks. *The sorting hat indicates the house the wearer is in by making the house shield on the wall move and make the house mascot sound instead of call the house name out. *In the book and film, Hermione hides in the bathroom because Ron made fun of her. In the game, she cries because Malfoy threw a brownie at her face before dinner. *It takes much longer for Ron and Hermione to catch Snape's clothes on fire. Also, Quirrell is seen jinxing the broom at the same time. *Harry doesn't catch the Snitch in his mouth. Instead, it's dislodged from his ear. *In the movie Ron, Harry and Hermione are scared of Fluffy. In the game Ron pulls out a trumpet and plays "Hedwig's Theme" (albeit very badly). *Ron searches with Harry in The Restricted Section. *Snape and Quirrell do not have a confrontation during Harry's search in The Restricted Section. *Marcus Flint is the Slytherin Quidditch team's seeker. *In the book and film, Ron sees himself in the Mirror of Erised as head boy, Quidditch captain, and winner of the Quidditch Cup. In the game, he sees himself in a Quidditch uniform, and Hermione appears to kiss him on the cheek. *The Norbert part is only available in a time-turner mission where Hagrid needs help in heating Norbert's egg. *There are some differences in the unicorn part: #There's a sick unicorn at Hagrid's Hut. Malfoy unintentionally scares the unicorn, and it runs off into The Forbidden Forest. #Hagrid treats his sick unicorn like a child, cradling it in a blanket, taking its temperature, and making it lay in bed. #Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fang and Malfoy go into the forbidden forest to find the unicorn. #Lord Voldemort simply creeps up on the unicorn, and attempts to eat it, using a fork and knife, but never killed it. #Voldemort attempts to kill the unicorn after Firenze scares him. #Bane and Ronan are absent. #Firenze does not mention about unicorn blood. #Neville was not in the unicorn part. #Harry gives a signal to his friends. *Snape doesn't get bitten by Fluffy. *Harry, Ron & Hermione see Quirrell walking up the stairs to the forbidden corridor, and they are seen by Quirrell when they enter Fluffy's room. In the film and book they don't know who wants to steal the Stone until the last room, though they believe it to be Snape. *The Trio tricks Fluffy with a rubber duck toy, in order to distract him so that they can fix the broken Harp. *Quirrell and Snape's rooms to guard the Sorcerer's Stone do not apear. *Ron doesn't fall unconscious during the chess-game. Instead, he falls over the chess sword while following Harry & Hermione to the last room. *Harry and Hermione have to fight Voldemort/Quirrell, instead of just Harry. This was probably changed to make it more co-op friendly. In the movie, Hermione goes and gets Dumbledore. *Voldemort spins Quirrell's head to see his face and fight Harry and Hermione. *When Harry touches Voldemort in the face, his parents applaud for him in the Mirror of Erised. When Harry is knocked unconscious by Voldemort, Harry's parents laugh at Voldemort. *In the book and film, Quirrell dies from touching Harry. In the game, Harry fights Quirrell, he pulls Quirrell's arms off and Quirrell survives, but is seen in the hospital wing heavily bandaged. *Voldemort seems to become a ghost when he leaves Quirrell's body. *The Sorcerer's Stone does not get destroyed. *The House Cup is omitted. Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4